In a factory where aluminum is molded using many die-casting machines, an aluminum material is often supplied not only from within the factory but also from outside of the factory. In such a case, a container storing aluminum in a melt is carried from a factory on the material supply side to a factory on the molding side to supply to each of the die-casting machines the material kept in the melt.
A conventional container that stores molten metal has a pot-shaped structure of which a supply pipe is disposed on a side wall. When a container is inclined, molten metal is supplied from the pipe to a die-cast side holding furnace.
Japanese Utility Model Registration Laid-Open Publication No H3-31063 discloses a technology of which molten aluminum is supplied by a compression system.    [Patent Literature]JP-UM-A-3-31063